Sweet Fang
by MariTheNnasty
Summary: Working at a bakery Lucy tries to resist the sweet craving for the local bad boy Natsu while also balancing the fact that she has to find a mate soon...Oh did I forget to mention she's a werewolf (can tranform at will; doesn't need the fullmoon) Rated M for steamy lemon in later chapters NaLu and a little GaLe
1. Chapter 1: Simple Beginnings

**I apologize for being in hiatus for so long you probably thought I forgot about you but I didn't, I'm back so hopefully my writing skills are not lack and you enjoy this simple story...**

**Oh and this story is rated M for the steamy things that will be going on throughout this story and the big fat Lemon pie at the end! YAY!**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail Or It's Characters, Hiro Mashima Gets That Pleasure!**

**Chapter 1: A Simple Beginning **

Lucy rushes into the bakery wishing to Kami that her boss wouldn't notice that she's late. Quickly walking to the back throwing her aperin on and punching in but when she turn around to get to work she bumps into a hard chest. "Ouch" she says rubbing her nose. "Hehe, you really should watch where you going sweetie, you might run into trouble one day." Lucy mumbled a curse as she looked up to find out that she indeed ran into trouble, "You!?"

**LUCY POV:**

The One and only Natsu Dragoneel the most notorious bad boy at the University. He did what he wanted; skipped class, cut up, fighting all the time, girls felling head over heels for him because of course he was the captain of the football team and I don't know how he does it with that scarf on all the time. And yet he even has his own fan club which Lissanna, head of the student committee herself lead. You can only wonder how someone so smart could like a dense idiot like him. Plus his pink hair, I not even going to comment on that one, everyone thought was fake until someone made fun of him for it. Let's just say that it ended with a boy in the hospital and a threat to the school once he clarified that it was actually natural and not dyed. Anyways let's get back on track, what is he doing here?

"No customers are allowed back here, so take your ass to the front and wait for service like everyone one else" He smirked and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by my boss Mira. "Now Lucy if you were here on time you would know that he actually works here now." Kami how did she do it, she sounded so sweet but the way she said it was like she said I'm going to kill you if your late again. "Mira I am so sorry I stayed up last night studying and this morning I -" Wait a minute! "What? No, I must of heard wrong because there is no reason to hired someone as stupid as him, he probably can't even make cereal let alone bake a cake!" He gave me a wait until she leaves look and then Mira spoke. "He's not here to bake, he's here to clean because you never clean after yourself because you leave on time even if you leave a mess and get here late so you have no time to clean in the morning and I refuse to do your job." Then she walked in her office. Again, it was sweet but swear she just told me to drop dead! I looked at him and growled in frustration. "I don't see why your so upset sweetheart, I won't bite" he began as he drew closer to me and went to touch my face but I slapped it away. "But I will so don't even think of touching me or call me sweetheart again!" I spat at him like my words were venom before walking away. As he watched me walk away I couldn't help but look back at him. He had a grin on his face and then he licked his lips. I turn my head quickly, cursing myself for wondering about how those lips taste, even if it was just a second.

**NORMAL POV:**

The rest of the day went on without Lucy having to deal with the new unwanted help. Well she did have to deal with watching the girl who worked the register flirting her ass off with Natsu who kept rubbing her curves, licking the rim of her ear as he whispered dirty things to her and yet his piercing eyes watched Lucy as if he was just teasing her. He stop misbehaving around 8 and started to clean for the rest of the time they had left before closing time which was at 9. When he was done he clocked out and left quickly. Lucy on the other hand was rushing to get done with last batch of cookies since she was distracted by his actions earlier to realize she was behind on her quota. Once she took them out she looked at the clock. "Shit! It's 9:12 I'm already late!" She ran to Mira's office told her she left the cookies on the kitchen counter and that she was leaving then clocked out. Sprinting down the moonlit night Lucy transformed in to a wolf and ran into the woods. Her honey brown eyes complimented her fur which was as blonde as her hair, but her paws, the tip of her tail and ears were white. She also had white patch on her chest the shape of a star, yet she thought of herself as nothing special.

When she finally made it to a clearing there where countless of wolves already there. "Great everyone is here except me." Lucy mummbled and then spotted her friend Levy. Her fur was blue and little orange above her eyes like if she had eye shadow on. "Lu-chan, your late again?"Levy said once she notice her friend "Yeah, work, so what I miss?" "Well all the packs in Magnolia are here in Fairy Tail forest because the pack leaders are holding this meeting for their children that have come to age for mating. Some have already come up and claimed their mates but one of them said he was yet to find his, he's over there the black one with the red eyes and the iron edge fangs" "Wow that's scary, no wonder." "I don't think their that bad" she said shyly which cause Lucy to give her a curious look.

Before Lucy could ask her friend anything, Lord Makarov spoke, "The last but not leased is young Salamander" Then he stepped aside and another walked up who made Lucy's heart start to race. He was big and fit like most male pack leaders and he's fur was beautiful, the roots were yellow then turned red like fire but at the end it turn pink and he had what appeared to be scales around his eyes which were as black as night. He took her breath away, he must have a mate by now or so she thought.

"I have yet to find my mate" He stated and walked to be at the side of the other single wolf. At those wordsc just like many other female wolves there, Lucy growled but slowly realize she could never had a chance someone like that. With that being done the leaders spoke the final words announcing the next meeting and dismissed everyone. Quickly turning her tail she looked back calling Levy to hurry up and while doing so she thought she saw the young Salamander stare into her eyes. She shoke her head and dismissed it as him just looking at her direction yet she couldn't help but wonder. Who he was?

**Okay that's enough for now, but I have already started writing the next chapter so it will be up soon so stay tooned and I know it's a little OOC but go with me on this one... **

**By the way Review! I would love to hear what you think! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Who He Is

**I'm loving the followers and reviewers, thanks for your support! Let's see if I can reward you with a chapter you all will love.**

**Disclaimer: No one but Hiro Mashima can be say they own Fairy Tail and all it's glory.**

**Chapter 2: **

Lucy walked to the bakery the next morning determined to be early today so she wouldn't have to run in to Natsu like she did the day before. All she wanted to do was work and then go home; she wanted nothing more then a normal day. She was happy to see she was the first to arrive after Mira of course and quickly started to mix a batch of brownies. When done she dipped her finger in the batter and went to put it in her mouth but her wrist was stopped. She looked up and the pink haired idiot had he's eyes on hers as he sucked the chocolate batter off. Gasping she snatched her hand back, "Keep your hands and mouth to yourself or you'll regret the day you were born!"

Lucy tried hard to seem unaffected by him but she knew that he had got her aroused. He grin and then said, "Don't be that way honey buns, I just couldn't resist, I mean the way you move those hips when you were mixing it up got me all hungry for more." "Don't make me hurl" she said making sure to make some distance between them because she could tell he wouldn't give up so easily and right on cue he followed her every step. "Stop, go mess with the brunette on register, I sure she wouldn't mind giving you more then the groping you gave her yesterday." "Oh so your upset it wasn't you?" "Hell no, you crazy? I'm not a little whore that likes be touch by hormone raged boys." His smirk grew especially since she back herself against the wall and curse under her breathe that she did, she amused him. "All girls who never experienced being touched say the same." He trapped her with his body and went for a kiss but she turn her head to stop him. Yet it didn't instead he bit her neck which caused her to bite her lip to keep form moaning.

_~No, Lucy could not lose it.~ _She thought then gripped his pink locks causing Natsu to moan and release her. "Didn't I say not to touch me!" She freed herself letting go as she tossed him aside and move toward the counter. _~Big mistake~_ Natsu thought quickly grabbed Lucy's hip with one had and use the other to bend her over the counter making her feel his arousal. Then growled in her ear, "I love that spark you have, makes me want to tame you." "Tsk, get that thing off me!" If this kept up, she would be in danger of giving into this unwanted temptation. "What if I don't want to? What if I take you right here and now?" He said as he put his thumb between her waistband and her delicate skin. She could help to think_ ~Yes take me now rough and hard!~_ but shook those thoughts away"Let go you fool! I'm saving myself for someone more important, not a whore like you!" and then the both turn their heads towards the door as the knob started to turn and jumped apart trying to act like nothing happen.

"There you are Natsu the front need some cleaning so when your done here, okay" Mira said with a smile. _~What she actually said it like that's all she meant? Why does she like this guy?~_ Lucy thought which was the opposite of what was on Natsu's mind. All he could think of was how she got under his skin like no other. No one ever gave him a hard on, yeah he groped and pleasured female but he never had sex. He couldn't until he founded his mate and the boner he had pointed in one direction. "Okay Natsu thanks for helping clean up but you should take care of the front like Mira said." Lucy said faking a smile which took him from his thoughts. "Oh yeah!" He stupid grinned and scratched the back of his head as he walk out with their boss. Once the door was closed Lucy sighed. _~What wrong with you! How could you betray yourself like that! I forbid you to ever think like that about him again got that! Now that we've got that settled let get back to work and get this son of a bitch off your mind.~ _She told herself and indeed work had kept her for her thoughts but when she finished and had walk out to go home she notice him standing outside waiting for her bringing all those thoughts back.

"Great" she huffed and walked away. Yet he followed. "Creeps follow young girls home, are you a creepy rapist?" This took Natsu by surprise but he recovered and said, "Oh you like role playing, so you really did want me to take you and make you mine _roughly_!" growling the last word. She turned around but he wasn't there and turn back to see him in front of her with that grin she loathed. "I'm going to have to hurt you so you get the picture don't I?" "You can try" "Cocky aren't we?" Lucy said as she use her wolf speed to tackle him to the ground not caring about him finding out anymore; she just wanted him off her back. Then she made her nails grow longer and sharp putting them against his neck. No fear was on his face instead his smile grew larger. "How interesting? I see you know how to hide your wolf presence using your powers to make you appear like a regular human. I'm impressed only strong powerful wolves can do that."

Lucy pushed off him and jumped away with a dumbfounded face. _~How, how could he have knew that? He most be a demon that could hide his presence as well but which kind? He couldn't be a Vampire. To live here with so many wolves they would have to ask permission of every pack leader since we are so territorial. So he must be from the other packs and he's powerful, who is he?~ _ "How about this I'll show you who I am if you show me how you are." he said if he could read her mind "What are we little kids playing show and tell?" she replied. "Come on puppy, you know your curious." "My name is Lucy not puppy, honey, sweetheart or any other nickname you try to come up with!" she hated him for how easily he got her blood to boil. "Alright Luce." He smirk. That was the last straw, she charged at him but was stopped when confronted with her bluenette roommate. "Levy!?" "Stop it, calm down, you don't know who he is and fights between packs like this are forbidden." "Tsk" Lucy know she was right so she turned her head and began to walk away with Levy close behind.

_~Wow, she's got me all fired up!~ _"Who's the bunny blonde and her short friend?" Natsu turn to see red eyes within the trees of the forest. "Oh Gajeel, the blonde will be mine by tomorrow night I promise you that!" His friend chuckled, "Not from where I'm standing, she look like she wanted to take your head off." "She doesn't know what's hitting her that's all" and with that Natsu transformed and ran into the dark forest leaving his friend to himself. Gajeel didn't care tho his mind was on the little one he watched walk away, which made him go that direction as well. He caught up quick since the girls where calmly walking and talking about Lucy's current situation. "He's a pig, a womanizing pig that think he can get what he wants! He's got something coming to him if he thinks he could this cookie!" Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at Lucy's comment that seem true enough. "Well that might be the case but you know the law and I don't want to see my friend harshly punished, so please keep yourself in control okay?" " Fine Levy but-" "No buts!" "Geez I'm sorry, you win. For someone like you, you sure are pushy." Lucy said laughing as she stopped at a house and opened the door." Gajeel move to get closer but a tuig broke under one of his paws then Levy stop from entering and turned around. Her friend called from the inside, "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing I just remember I left my book at the library, I'll be back okay" "Alright" _~Why did she lie for? She could've had help if she didn't?~ _

Levy walk away for the house after closing the door until she was far enough to where she knew her friend couldn't hear her even with her super hearing then called out, "Show yourself, I know your there." At that Gajeel walked out until the moonlight sparked against his black fur. "You? Why did you follow us?" "You" "Me?" Without warning he pounced on her pinning her to the ground. "Yes you shrimp" Her eyes ignited in furry as she transformed and pinning him down. "Don't call me shrimp!" He pinned her underneath him again. "Shrimp" She gave up on the stupid nickname. "Fine, why did you follow me for then?" He released her as he said, "I don't think I deserve to tell you." He's voice was sad and he looked away from her. "Why would that be?" "In one of the supervised fight between packs I...I hurt you pretty badly...I deserve to die!" Shock hit her, that was years ago when they looked more like pups. "I don't hold that against you, it was just to test our strength and you were just stronger" "I could've gone easier on and still won but I wanted to be feared thinking of the respect I could get. I" "Stop it! It's fine, water under the bridge okay?" The way she said that made him think of how pushy she was when she talk to her friend and made him laugh. "What?" "She's right you are pushy for a shorty" "Hey!" saying as she transformed back and used her powers to be clothed. Yet when Gajeel transformed back he didn't care that he was in his birthday suit which cause a red blush cover over Levy's cheeks. She gawk his large equipment. "Like what you see shrimp?" "Ah oh sorry what was that?" He laughed "Nothing" She need to distract herself, "What was it you wanted to say then?" "Oh I wanted to take my mate and devour her juices for days!" He let out with a smrirk. "Oh you f-found ah your mate how w-wonderful...wh-ho is she?" saying shaking, she knew what he was implying but could not believe it. "Don't play dumb shorty everyone knows how smart you are, you damn well I'm talking about you."

In a blink of an eye Gajeel swept Levy off her feet and throw her over his shoulder. When he finally put her down she look around and notice they were in a bedroom; guessing from the items here and there it was his room. "On the bed" he said when he finally spoke. "What?" He rolled his eyes at her reply and then grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her on the bed. "I want you on the bed" He climbed on the bed spreading her legs with his knees. Once between the he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. He could smell her slight arousal and could she the blush across her face. "Can you really forgive me?" She smiled. "Are you kidding? You know how many times through the years you saved my ass when the packs fought against other revivals, I think you've proved worthy." "So you noticed" "Shut up and kiss me!" "Pushy" He said before he indeed kissed her and passionately. He put all he had into it as his hands exploded her, ripping her clothes to bits in the process. She wanted him now and couldn't wait for him to take it slow, he could save foreplay for round two. She released his lips and bite his ear as she demanded "Take me now!" How could he deny her? He could smell how wet she was so he didn't need to get her ready and plus every bone in his body wanted to pound in her pussy as much as she wanted it. Picking her body up he lowered her down on his shaft as she rapped her legs around his waist. Balls deep in her he howled, she was tight! She bit his shoulder at the pain of breaking her hyem, marking him. She refuse to show the weakness and lifted her hips to go back down quickly. Surprised but he took the hint and began to thrush in and out of her. The pleasure she felt was to much for her; she cam quickly and tighten even more around him "Fuuck yeah cam for me!"

Levy loved it as he reach the top of her womb faster and harder, she was gone, out of realality. The only thing keeping her down on earth was digging her nails into Gajeels back which caused him to hiss but he enjoyed it. He wanted all of it and his high level of sences brought him in a whirlpool of ecstasy. As he bit down on Levy jugula, drawing blood, marking her as his as she did him. With that she cam again and he followed riding the waves, he fulling her to the brim. They panted but not for long when Levy climbed down and grabbed his hand. "Show me the bathroom, I want to have round two in the shower!"

**Whoa! Go Levy, get some! That was for all my GaLe lovers out there. More NaLu coming up just you wait. Review, Review, Review people!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

**O.M.G. Don't kill me, don't sentence me to death, not the electric chair please! I'm innocent until proven guilty! Lol, I apologize for not updating sooner but hopefully this extra long chapter can make up for that! Yes I am trying to buy back your love with more goods to read...muahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: To set the record straight I a sure you that Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I only own my imagination!**

**WARNING: This is rated M for a reason! Sexual contact, please be advised!**

**Chapter 3: Rude Awakening**

* * *

The front door open quietly and closed; that all that took to wake Lucy. She then realize that Levy never came home last night when she heard someone walk to the room across the hall, go through the dresser, then head to the bathroom and turn the shower on. She laid there thinking for a moment. She know her roommate tried her best to hide that she had been gone so that could only mean that she would also hide the reason for her absence. No Lucy was not going to let that slide. She got up off her bed, out her room and dash to the bathroom which was left unlocked to her luck. "Where were you?!" she yelled as she entered the room. Levy quickly covered what she could with her hand but wasn't very successful. Lucy gasp at the marks all over her body; hickies, bruises, and bite mark. "You mated! And you where going to hind that from me?!" "What? No, I just wanted to wait for a good time so you wouldn't freak like you are now." she replied rapidly. Lucy took a deep breathe and said, "I'm sorry for freaking" "It's okay." "Well then who is he?" "Oh Gajeel, he's on the football team at school" "What I would have never guess that...he's so umm the complete opposite of you, but true love goes over all, right?" "Thanks for understanding but can I finish getting ready for class?" "Oh shit! I forgot, I got to get ready too!" With that Lucy ran out closing the door behind her and back into her room to get dress.

Lucy's day started off normal as expected. She went to her classes and then met up with Levy for lunch but was joined by an unexpected guess. "Gajeel, this is my best friend and roommate Lucy. Lucy, this is my mate Gajeel." Levy intruded. "Hi" "Hey bunny girl" Lucy look confuse at the nickname he pick for her but decided not to bother with him since Levy probably would not approve of that. As Lucy was caught up in her thoughts someone put their arm around her shoulders and the heat that radiated off it made her want to snuggle into who ever it was. When looking up at the pink hair her body went stiff. Her blood began to boil like water over a fire and he was a blazing fire at that. She would not stand for it. "If you don't get your ARM off of me, I'll roll up this notebook and shove it up your ass!" and she said it with a smile. Natsu leaned into her ear and whispered, "What if I play with your ass instead? I bet you'll like getting fuck in the ass." Her jaw dropped. She got up and Lucy kicked him to the ground then stormed off. "Wow I never seen Lucy go off like that!" Levy said as she turn to Natsu who was getting off the ground saying, "She wants me." Laughing, Gajeel says, "Is that what just happen because I didn't see that or maybe I'm not the one that need to check their vision." "She just too stubborn" Natsu said after giving Gajeel a look and then he walked away to follow her.

Hiden in a bathroom somewhere on campus Lucy receives a phone call. She picks it up with, "Hello Mira...oh...yeah sure I can come in...you want me to close today but why?...oh okay I guess, I'll be there as fast as I can...bye." _~Great the only day off and I get called in...Shit I hope Natsu doesn't work today~_ Yet when she walk into the bakery there he was swiping away at the dust on the floor. She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the look he gave her which was like a hammer to her heart; boom, boom, boom. As Mira saw Lucy walking into the office she grabbed her coat then gave the keys to the blonde and said, "Close at 9pm as always and make sure you have one of those guys help you do so, you'll leave quicker if you do. Bye bye!" Not able to reply, Lucy stood there for a minute trying to process those words. _~This is going to be a long day~ _She thought letting out a sigh.

After finishing some paperwork that Mira had left for her she got out of that stuffy old office and into the kitchen where she can let out some steam while baking. For some reason she felt peacefully when in a kitchen especially now as she baked her favorite; strawberry cheesecake. Also, the fact that she had no interruptions from pinky and his tiny brain made it even better. (Yes I did! For those who know who Pinky and The Brain is!) Of course that was because she had no notice him watching her through the kitchen door's little circular window. He was so amazed by how she looked, the smile, the little victory dance she did at times and when she tasted her work with that teasing mouth. Lucy was something else; he as never met a girl like her and with that thought in mind, he realized that maybe he had was going at this the wrong way. The light buld turn on above his head. If she was different then other girl then he most treat her different as well. Yet and still his different is not what you might expect.

As nine o'clock hit Lucy quickly ran to the front and asked the girl who worked the register that night to help her lock up but she was already getting her things together. "Sooo got things to do, people to meet, it's Friday remember...it sucks to be you!", and with that she walked out the door. Lucy dropped her head down on the counter with a loud thump, "Ouch!" "Yup, that was really stupid of you." "Thanks captain obvious" "Well I could help you if you like, I won't be a jerk I promise." She thought about with her head still on the counter. Then she raised her head and rubbed her forehead, "Fine, you can start with all the heavy lifting." They got to work and were done with in 30 minutes without trying to kill each other. But as Lucy locked the the front door Natsu began, "Well bud want to grab a beer?" "Bud, I'm neither a guy or a dog!" "Wow your weird, I treat you like a girl you hate it, I treat you like a random friend you're displeased, make up your mind." She couldn't believe her ear, Natsu never had a girl in his friends list. Well expect Erza but that was because with her fighting skills and rough exterior she was like a brother to him. "Your treating me like a friend?" "Yeah weirdo, you need a drink to loosen some of those tight screws." He said as he grabbed her waist and put her over his shoulder then started to ran away as she beat his back like a drum.

After five minutes of that, they finally reached 'Cana's tavern'. Natsu let Lucy down but before she can get a word out to yell at him, he took her hand into his hot one and lead her in the building. To her surprise it was full with happy drunk people dancing, drinking, and enjoying their friends company without a care in the world. "Ok so the guy with those big headphones on his ears and the scar on his face playing pool is Laxus." Natsu said as he pointed to the pool table to the left. "The two guys and the girl are his close friend but I like to call them his own personal groupies" he let out with a laugh. "The lady with the barrel of beer is Cana, her dad who's an awesome guy by the way owns the place and named it after her if you can't tell but unfortunately he is never here...always away on business. Oh and the stripper other there with his blue-headed mate Juvia is call Gray" Then just like the Joe boxer's wearing male walks up "What did you say flame-tard!" "What!? You want to go ice fairy!?" With that they were rolling around on the ground as a shocked Lucy steps back to avoid getting involved. Soon the whole place was in a brawl; chairs flying, tables braking and bottles shattering. Suddenly a chair hit a redheaded or rather scarlet girl on the head causing the cake she was eating to slide off the bar onto the flood...hold the phone, scarlet! Slow the girl turn around, her bangs finding her eyes which made her look even more terrifying. Yes now there was no doubt about it, this was Erza Scarlet herself. Lucy shook her head in fear, not wanting to know what will happen next. Yet she couldn't turn from the sight of Erza grabbing Natsu's and Gray's head then knocking them together. The tavern stood silent and then turn back to the way it was before the fight broke out. Natsu got up mumbling something under his breathe while rubbing his forehead. "So having fun yet?" He said with a grin. "Ah...you were having fun?" Lucy looked at him confused. "Yeah! Challenging your friend is always the fun way to get stronger! Come on let's get that drink."

At the bar they took their sits and the barmaid arrived in front of them. "What would you and your pretty friend like Natsu?" "Mira I would like a fire whiskey in flames and a..." He said and then turn to Lucy with a questioning look. "Oh Shit Mira, is this where you ran off to? Do you work her?" "Yes, this bar and the bakery are two of the many business I help run in this town, so what can I get you?" "O-Kay ah do you have Vodka and Seven?" "Yummy! Yes we do I'll get that for you right away!" "And can I get a lemon slice in there too!" Lucy add and Mira nodded yes as she made the drinks. "Vodka really?" Natsu raised one brow. "Yes! If I have to deal with you I'm going to need more then a beer." she huffed while crossing her hands over her chest. Mira set their drinks down and quickly walked away to serve others who called for her. They talked about nonsense for a awhile as they drank but then Natsu started, "Hey Luce, can you smell it?" "Huh? Smell what?" "Shame, I thought you could tell that this is not an ordinary tavern." "What do you mean not ordinary?" "It's full of wolves" Lucy sniff the air as she looked around, he was correct but she would not give him that pleasure. "You only knew that because you come here all the time and probably know everyone in here as well!" "Sure whatever you say, so what's your major anyways?" "Literature! I plan on writing books for a living, I am already writing a story now actually." "Cool yet some how boring, if you didn't love writing that would be a snooze fest, I on the other hand, auto mechanics, I will be the world's #1 NASCAR racer!" Lucy giggled no, laughed out loud, a matter of fact she laughed her ass off. "Hey! I didn't laugh at your stupid dream!" "So you attempt that your dream is stupid?" "No" he pouted. "Denial than?" "Smart ass!" "Okay I'll stop." "Good! Now let's play a game!...Mira 10 shots on the double!" "Wait what game requires 10 shots!" "Come down Luce don't get your panties tangled, it's simple; one of us ask a question and the other as a choice to answer or take a shot. You can go first so you can't say I'm being unfair."

Lucy sighed, "Alright then" and tapped her finger on her chin. "Have you ever been in love?" She could not help herself, she wanted, needed to know if he had any feels. Natsu looked down thinking to himself, trying to figure out if he should tell her. _~She's your mate you idiot! You have to tell her everything, it is for the best, for her trust!~_ Without looking up he started, "I grow up with this girl, she was my best friend at the time. People called it puppy love when they saw us always play house; I was the husband, she was my wife and my cat Happy was our son." A smile was on his face as he remembered. "But a couple years ago she died or so everyone was lead to believe when she had gone missing...a year ago she came back. I missed her so much but she just wasn't quite the same girl I thought she was." _~He stopped, was he finished?~ _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sad past or feels" "It's ok, me and her are still friends even though from time to time she talks about getting married and I have to remind her that the love I have for her now is just like a brother" "Oh umm can I ask who she is?" "Hey you can't ask two questions in a row...well I'll answer it if I get two question in a row too just to be fair?" "Deal" "Lissanna" Lucy's heart dropped, she could never compete with her, she was perfect...wait what was she thinking? She wasn't competing for Natsu, she doesn't want him! "Okay my turn...ever had a boyfriend?" "No, there's no point. I can only love one person and I can wait for him." "I can understand that" "No you can't, you fool around with too many girls to do that." "Listen just because I go on dates with girls to try and find my special someone instead of hoping she'll just fall on my lap doesn't mean its wrong!" "Be serious you didn't have to fondle them too!" Lucy said full of anger just thinking of what he had done with other girls; jealousy! Of course she won't admit it. "Don't! Just don't." "Don't what? Bring up all the rumors that I know are true! Why would you do it for, for fun? I feel bad for whoever your mate is because that is sick! Playing with girls emotions! No one can take you serious if you play to much games like a dense little kid!" She yelled turning to the bar and chugging three shots down which only add fuel to the fire. "Your the little kid! I never played with any ones emotions! I told them all I the truth about my mating once I knew they weren't the one, they just asked for a parting gift so I parted their lips!" "Ugh your an idiot! Well that's why no one talks about your wienie because it just doesn't measure up!" Natsu growled and with deep anger saying, "You know damn straight that I can't release the MONSTER out of his cage until I find the right girl!" "HA monster my ass! You know for a second I thought differently of you but that second has gone and past away, I am glad that you could prove all my theories right!" With that Lucy got up and walked out of the bar. Natsu growled once more, wanting just to forget about the dumb blonde but his wolf would not let him. So drank the rest of the shots, all seven of them and then slapped money on the table as he got up to follow after her.

Lucy felt her follower near by so she quickly got home, unlock the door and slammed it shout making sure to lock it back up again. Her nerves were on edge; her whole body was shaking because of how tense she was. Sighing she walked to the kitchen and drank some tea to calm down but when that didn't work she ran to the bathroom not noticing the note Levy felt on the table say she moved out. Anyways, she need a hot shower! Especially since she could smell him all over her, so she undressed and turned the shower on. She scrubbed herself raw trying to get his scent off but to no avail; it was like he was in her house right next to her. "Ugh! I give up dammit!" she said as she throw the soupy wash cloth across the room. When she got out the shower she wrapped herself in a towel, blow dried her hair and then walk to her room. Letting the towel pool down around her feet, she put on some sleeping shorts and a black AC-DC T-shirt and snuggled into her hot bed. _~Wait hot?~_ Lucy turned to notice the sleeping Natsu on her bed and jumped to the other side of the room with a yell which woke the sleeping man. He rubbed his eyes as Lucy yelled, "What are you doing here? Wait don't answer that! Just get the fuck out you lunatic!" "You know you took quite a long time in the shower." He said nonchalantly. "Don't ignore me!" Yet he continued as he was walking towards her. "Is that honey body wash I smell? Yeah it is but it also something else?" "Are we seriously talking about this? Didn't I say to get out!" Lucy said as she pointed to the door and he still went on. "It's..." He sniffed her as he was inches from her. "Tea, you forgot to brush your teeth." He end giving her a large grin. Lucy couldn't help but touch her lips; she was to wrapped up in thinking of him that she had in fact forgotten just as she was now; too distracted notice him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest. Whispering in her ear, "I can't stop myself I need you now and I will have you now!" Lucy couldn't think! His words, the intoxicating smell, the warmth that cover over her; It was all to much to control, the wolf wanted out and it wasn't taking no for an answer.

Natsu tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her up to face him. Lucy could see the wolf that was in his eyes, it was in control, as hers painfully clawing it's way out to the surface. He pressed his lips demandingly over hers. A fire started in her stomach, heating her every fiber. All she could do was kiss back which gave Natsu pleasure. So much so that he bit down on her lip, which cause her to open her mouth. He was delighted in tasting her delicious blood and saliva as he explored her. Lucy to grab hold of his shoulders, claws digging into them, trying to get ever the more closer. Natsu replied by lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and dropping her on top of her dresser. Having enough of her clothes he took her shirt off and since that took too long for his liking he ripped her shorts clean off. Now naked, his touch was more electrifying, goose bumps spread throughout her body as his hands moved over her body sinfully. One traveled to her right breast as the other to her lower lips and his blazing lips set light a spark on every inch of the trail he made from her mouth down to the left breast. His mouth attached to her erected nipple and began teasing. Her moans were now flows out her mouth like a melody to his ears and only grow louder when he slide a finger into her wet pussy as his thumb still played with her clit. She began to shake uncontrollably she was so close, everything so too much to handle. "Ahhh...I can't! I can't hold back much longer!" she yelled on the top of her laugh. "Don't! Cum for me!" he said as he stuck his head between her legs ,now sucking on her sensitive nub while adding another finger and increasing the speed. Her legs tightened around him as her juice were now pouring into his mouth. Her head fell back and her eyes were closed as she tried to catch her breathe. _~What was she doing? How could she let him do this to her? She wasn't one of his toy things he could just mess around with! But it feels so good so right.~ _After she had been wiped clean by his tongue, he wanted her to see his burning fire, her to feel his strong desire. He stood and began inching his way into her birth canal to Lucy surprise and stopped at her hyem. She could feel him twitching inside her and oh how it made her feel unbelievably excited; anxious about being his cherry pie. Than with one thrust she had been broken, she bit down on his neck not realizing she was marking him as hers and she tasted his blood. He held her waist tight as he plunged into her over and over again. Growling at her feel, her tight walls that crush down on his cock with ever orgasms she had. "Natsu! It's too much!...Your so deep!...I think...your in my womb! Yes! Oh Kami Yes!" Lucy's words just pushed him to give her more, deeper, harder and even more faster then before. "Please...your, your hitting my stomach!" she said shaking her head. This raw power that he had completely drove her insane. "Your a monster, a Beast!" ~_No way, how could he be so deep! I am going to broke in two!~_ "Shit Lucy! Your so amazing! Your all mine to take!" "Yes take it all! Take me!" Lucy said before think but the way he made her feel did not let her think, it was deadly.

Natsu could feel himself about to explode so he pulled her hair to expose her neck. Lowering his head he bit down as he filled her with so much semen that her belly grow a little bigger. Lucy couldn't breathe, her body trembled and was covered with sweat. She as cam over a dozen times but he had filled her so much that her last orgasm was as if she had not only played with fire but also drenched the matches with gasoline. She was on fire and felt her body drop in exhaustion. Cloud nine was nothing close to describing what she was feeling, it was ridiculousness. She fought the feeling but could not even barely stop. To the point that she had to remind herself to breathe; her body screamed of how fabulous it was. He had been so good, in every way; pleasing her over and above her limits that the whole room suddenly grow dark and she was out like a light. When Natsu finally got himself together he pulled out and the semen squirted all. Luckily for Lucy she was unconscious to feel embarrassed. He then picked her up and laid her on the bed getting in beside her. "I love you" He said as he kissed her forehead goodnight.

The sun started to rise when Lucy woke up with a sore body. She searched her mind to find the reason and then realization hit her like a falling piano. _~No, No, No, No, No! I can't be mated to him! Anyone but him~ _Tear began to roll down her cheeks. _~I have to go, go far way from him! I rather die!~ _ She thought as she slowly slipped away and out of the bed. Tip toeing she put on some underwear, skinny jeans, high top converses and the same AC-DC shirt from last night. Once she finish she grabbed the doorknob. "Where you going?" Natsu said, making her jump. She slowly turn to see him sitting up on the bed. "Luce?" "No...just stay away" she said softy and the salty waterfall began to flow. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Natsu said as he got up off the bed but Lucy yelled, "Stop don't come any closer!" "But why? We are mates, nakama." He replied calmly with concern. "I don't want you! Your a heart breaking whore!...I de-deserve better...you took all I had, why would you do that to me?...Stole it from me...your a sick creature...just please stay way, I don't ever want to see you again" "Lucy...but if you stay away from me too long your body will start to suffer...you will die." "I rather that then to be with you!" Then she turn and ran, ran out the the house into the street heading towards the forest. Her heart ached in pain, betraying her mind. Every nerve was screaming at her to turn around and wrapped her arms around Natsu's warm body, to ran into his comforting arms. Yet with all her might pushed those feelings away. Once she got to the woods she shifted into the wolf and looked back. There he was in his glorious wolf form; He was the beautiful wolf from before. This almost caused her to stop in her tracks as her legs became weak however she told her body to keep moving. Pushing herself to the limit, going faster every time her paws hit the ground but he was still close behind her.

The border lines, they were in sight and even though her legs were burning she pushed even more; she was too close to quit now. When she crossed she didn't stop, didn't look back because she knew the consequence of her action. She had to keep running, to run far, so very faraway. However something inside her told her that she would not get away, at least not for long. Natsu on the other hand, when he was going to cross two wolves jumped in front of him out of nowhere. "Sir Dragoneel you know if you cross the border line without permission, you will no longer be apart of the packed, no matter who you are!" one said. "And you know how dangerous it is to leave on your own, you know what's out there." The other one added. Natsu growled, almost attacked them for getting in his way but realized they were right. He need to talk to the Mavis, the mother of all the packs in Fairy Tail Forest, in Mongolia. At the moment he need to create a plan to get his Lucy back but his concern for her safety did not let him think straight. He needed her, he wanted to be with her, to see her so looked around the two but she was long gone and out of sight.

* * *

**How could I do such a thing? Why?! Well I want you to hold on just a little while longer before any happy ever afters! Plus it's fun reading your reactions so please REVIEW!**

**HOW DO YOU REVIEW YOU MAY ASK?**

**JUST LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS!**

**YES THAT MEAN CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**WHAT BUTTON?**

**THE ONE THAT SAYS REVIEW SILLY!**

**HERE I EVEN HAVE AN ARROW TO LEAD YOUR WAY!**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Wolf

**Finally right! I know you have been patiently waiting for this update. I would tell you why I took so long but then it would just be an excuse even if it is a good one...So I hope you can enjoy what I put together for you! **

**Disclaimer: What can I say that you already don't know? You never know what's inside a mind if you don't meddle in it, of course Fairy Tail was in Hiro Mashima mind, I just want to help the romance.**

**Chapter 4: Dark Wolf**

After what seem to be hours to Lucy of running, she dropped, her body shuts down turning into human form and she passes out. Just a little before sunset Lucy woke up, taking in her surroundings. When she heard a twig snap she jolted up and turn to the noise to see a woman staring at her. "Oh you scared me...I'm Lucy, would you mind telling where the nearest town other then Magnolia?" The woman started to laughed, "Darling soon you will be my dinner there's no need for directions." Lucy goes wide eyed._~What? Did I hear her correctly?~ _Abruptly the sun set and it was dark, the woman's hair suddenly turned crazy as the white of her eyes turn bloodshot red. Teeth sharpened and wings begin to come out of it's back. "Holy Shit an Aswang!" Lucy turn her heels and ran but the body wasn't ready for it, she couldn't go her fastest. She could feel the creature gaining up to her so she tried catching it off guard with a sharp turn to the right but it only put her in worse conditions. She found herself closed off by a rock wall which was the bottom of a steep cliff; dead end. Lucy turned having her back on the rocks to see her chaser was only seconds away and closed her eyes braising for impact.

Meanwhile somewhere deep underground in the wolves den. "Master quick do something! Natsu's turning into a a..." The screaming man was interrupted by Makarov, "A Dark Wolf, go and get First Master Lady Mavis tell her we need her powers to contain him while I keep him at bay until she arrives!" Natsu had intended to talk to Lady Mavis into allowing him to go after Lucy but started to turn into, not just a wolf but a monster of a wolf; something more enormous in size. His wolf sensed the danger his mate was in and lose control.

Back in Shadow Forest Lucy stood there confused to the fact that she had not been eaten so she opened her eyes to see a big black wolf infront of her and the Aswang fleeing. He turned human, thankfully with his clothes still intacted. Crimson eyes, black hair and looked very familiar as he nodded her to follow. After they walked in silence for maybe a half of a hour a lightbulb went off in her head. "Thank you...Rogue." She said quitely. "Listen normally I would have left you to die because frankly I don't care about you but I can let royalty die in my forest." He said bitterly cold which gave her goosebumps. "Royalty?" "Yes royalty as in your mate is Natsu Dragneel one of the strongest, if not the strongest of the dark wolves which are royalty." Lucy froze at his name, she had completely forgotten that she was running away from him. "What are you doing? Hurry up we have no time to waste, you can't be out here much longer, your blood calls out to much attention." Rogue then grabbed her arm and forced her to walk. "He's not my mate!" She yelled as started walking fast on her own. "Oh yeah and I'm an elf who work for Santa Claus...I can see his family crest marking on your neck and smell him all over you and knowing his wolf, he was probably breaking all hell lose when he sensed your fear and since he didn't get there before me that means Lady Mavis put him down for awhile." "I was forced into this, I don't love him I hate him!" Lucy shouted somemore. He sighed, "Who are you trying to convince me or yourself? For our kind there has to be love to mate. Do you even know why we could only mate once in your life time?" "I don't know..." she mumbled. "We're here so I'll show you."

They entered a cave that appeared to just be a dead end but he pressed a spot on the wall and it open a hidden doorway. They continued down the cave until they reached what looked like a livingroom which had a connecting kitchen,and three other hallways that lead to different places. He made a left with her not too far behind and he opened a door. Inside was a large room with drawings on the wall; ancient native drawings. He began to speak as he touched drawing after drawing of what he was talking about."They say that when souls were created that they were made in the image of God but since God was so mighty so were the souls. The souls were to great to fit in this human shell so He split them in half, putting them each in two different bodies. That's why humans are always feeling like theirs something is missing." Lucy couldn't help but say, "But we are not human." "All of us who take human form were created by one who was human. The difference is that we have greater senses which leads us to what is our other half so we refuse to settle until we find him or her" "I see...but how is that love it sounds more like...possessive." He laughed, "Your very hard to please and also smart. The one that finds your other half is the wolf who is very possessive but our soul is what loves the other half of itself to the point that if it finally finds it and then loses it then it will perish causing our bodies to die painfully." As if it was a train hitting her, realization hit. Her life was a little bit dull and Natsu's was always on fire. He gave her excitement not anger as she once thought it was and she claimed him down; they fit.

Lucy's body began to shake uncontrollably in anguish. Suddenly all she wanted to do was run, not to run away but to run back in his arms, to see and be with him. Rogue caught her as she began to fall and picked her up, walking out the room and placed her on the couch. "It has commenced, your soul misses him and is slowly losing it's life force and the sad part about it is that now you can't travel so your stuck here waiting to see if he will come for you...I'll go get you some water." Lucy nodded as she thought of the past events leading to this and there was something that was still unexplained. "What's a dark wolf?" she said weakly. Rogue simply tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as if studying her than grabbed her some water like he said he would. When he returned and gave her the water then said, "Only the dark wolves themselves, elders, and pack leaders know what they are." "Yet your not an elder or a pack leader so..." "Yes I am also a dark wolf, now are you going to let me finish?" Lucy nodded in response. "Good. Dark wolves are the closes thing to pureblood you can get. Our race began with creatures called Lycans which are now considered myths. Lycans were like monsteris wolves that could not take human form. They feed off the human race but those who survived an attack would be cursed with turning into wolves themselves. Yet when they turned it was as you do so they used it as a gift and created what we know as guilds or packs. Once the Lycans were creating too many, the elders established a plan to stop them. Since they could not die they trapped them with magic help of witches and buried them far underground and created a den for each guild on top of the few they were assigned to 'protect'. Somehow the Lycans sensed the elders plan beforehand and mated. The female Lycans killed thier...how should I put this, sperm donaters after they were impregnated and then gave birth three months later to what is now known as dark wolves. While the male Lycans kidnapped and raped virgins and as the gave birth three months later they died. The children were raised by the Lycans until their prisons were finally built. This all happen within 6 years. When the elders captured the Lycans and saw the children who ranged from 3 to 6 years old, they argued for days on what to do with them until they finally adopted them and enrolled them into school; vowing to keep it all a secret." Silence was in the air as Lucy soaked it all in. "I remember that year. Half way through kindergarten we had gotten some new students but they said it was because one of the local schools closed down." "Yup all lies but no more of this crap. You get your rest while you still can I'm sure Natsu won't stay far away for too long."

At Lucy's apartment, Levy was trying to open the door with some distractions from Gajeel who is kissing her neck and grinning her from behind. "Can you stop I can't concentrate!" "Gehe" "It's not funny what if Lucy is home." "She's not" "Ah ha!" she said as she opened the door and when Gajeel got through the doorway he shut the door with a kick not letting go of Levy's waist. "Lu-chan, it's Levy, are you home?" "I said she wasn't here" He said nibbling at her earlobe. Snaking one hand over to her breast to begin teasing her nipple and the other worked it's way up her dress reaching her heat. Once there he pushed her panties aside ignoring the word telling him to stop because her body clearly betrayed her. "Ahhh" Was all her lips could produce as he slipped his fingers her wet enterence. Gajeel then bites the mess out her neck as he rapidly pumped his digits. "Please...we c-can't." In a husky voice he replied, "Why not you got you old room we never got to defile and like I said she's not home so no worries." "How do you know she's not here, her scent is everywhere? Stop that!" "No...and her scent would have been stronger" She grabbed his wrist and stopped his movements to his protest while saying, "Actually now that you mention it, do you smell that?" "What?...Oh you mean the dumbass smell, that's Natsu." "What!?" Levy finally pushed him off and ran to the note she left; It was right where she left it. "Shit, I knew she would pass right by it." Then she ran up the stairs into Lucy's bedroom and with one whiff of the air she knew. Her eyes grew wide in astonishment. "What is it shrimp?" Gajeel said as he reached her. "The-they mated...", she mumbled. "Yeah so?" "What? Did you know?" "Yes, I knew as soon as they did...all dark wolves are connected like that and we have more heightened senses than most, what you should be more worried about is why it smells like salt and why is Natsu is going crazy right now?" "Wait what? Salt? Oh tears...hold on you knew all this and you still wanted to have sex?!" "Well yeah, I can't help myself with you" Levy then hit him on the arm and walked away. "Hey that hurt! Where do you think your going?" "To find out what happen! You coming?"

The next day a sleeping Natsu fall out of bed and hits the cement floor hard. "Ouch! What the fu-" "Oi, Salamander" Natsu looks up to see none other then Gajeel through bars? "Where am I? What happened?" "You my very stupid friend let your mate slip through your fingers and when you sensed her in danger, the dark wolf lost it. Thanks to Master Makarov and Lady Mavis you didn't kill anyone though few were injured." "Shit! Get me out of here I have to go find Lucy! I can feel her body is in pain and it will turn worse quicker then normal since she mated with a dark wolf...with me" "Baka, you think we don't know that...we will send scouts to search for her but it's to dangerous to let you out." "NO GOD DAMMIT! I will go so let me out now!" Natsu yelled as he ran to the bars and started to violently shake them. "Sorry not my call." Gajeel then walk away with that. "Come back here Metalhead! What if it were Levy out there huh! And you in here, would you be a little bitch and wait!" That stopped him in his tracks. _~Fuck I'm going to regret this aren't I?~ _He thought as he walked back and started to pick the lock. "Alright good man!" "Shut up! I need to concentrate."

Someone cleared their throat causing the two guys to jump. "I knew this would happen." Both stocked and wide eyed to see Lady Mavis standing there. "And because of this I have to say I will not send any search party out." "What!? Don't you care if she dies, if I turn wild and kill! How coul-" "I was not done Natsu! I'm not sending it out because this is your mess and your going to fix it." "Oh thank you!" "Don't get too happy yet, if you turn into the dark wolf on your search you will be killed by my hands and Lucy's fate will be sealed, understand?" He couldn't help but gulp, "Yes..." "Great! Have fun and good luck!" She said bubbly as the guard opened the cell door.

**Okay so no steamy lemon in this chapter but never fear, there with be when the next chapter is here...so stay tuned! Please Review my work with your thoughts!**

**Mari_The_Nnasty Over and Out**


End file.
